pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/R Solo Rajazan's Fervor Farmer
This farming build is designed to farm the boss Cultist Rajazan to get his sword, Rajazan's Fervor. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/range dagger=9+2 shadow=7+1 critic=10+1+2 wilderness=10strikefangsblossomstrikeunguentchaserescapedash/build Equipment * Infiltrator's Armor. * 3 neccessary Weapon Sets: ** A pair of 15^50 sundering or vampiric daggers. ** One longbow. ** Any one-handed weapon of Fortitude and a shield with health bonuses in stance. The Crimson Carapace Shield from Lord Dorn Lendrigen is a good choice. Usage Running to Rajazan *Leave Harvest Temple into the Unwaking Waters while wielding the weapon set with health bonuses. *Dash down the stairs until you have only a little space between you and the first group of Shiro'ken. *Cast Troll Unguent; while doing so the first patrol will come up into your aggro circle, immediately activate Storm Chaser and rush past them. Do not engage the melee Shiro'ken. *As you approach the second group, be careful not to be body blocked. *As you approach the third group, your Storm Chaser will be about to end. As soon as it ends, activate Dark Escape and run past the next two groups. *After Dark Escape ends, activate Dash to finally shake all the Shiro'ken groups off. *Take the lower path until you reach a group consisting of 3 Creeping Carp. Run past them with Storm Chaser while under Troll Unguent. You may find it useful to use Dash, then immediately use another stance, so as not to get that stance ended by the Carps' Wild Strike. *Follow the path as described on the map (take the path immediately to the left). If you time everything correctly, the Kraken Spawn will not be in your path. *If Outcast Assassins appear, activate Dark Escape and run past, they probably won't even move if you do this. If you're still under Siphon Speed from the Creeping Carp (which is likely), Dash should be able to break their aggro. Beware, if Siphon Speed runs out while you are NOT in a speed-enhancing stance, they will run after you from beyond the aggro bubble. *Follow the path north until you approach the next group of Shiro'ken. Run towards them until they start moving, then immediately stop and apply Troll Unguent. The Shiro'ken will enter your aggro circle just as you finish casting Troll Unguent. Activate Storm Chaser and run past this group and the next group. *The final group of Shiro'ken will appear in front of you. Run past them with Dark Escape. If you time it right, no enemies will be at the right wall''. Occasionally, there will be a group of 3 Creeping Carp here, which makes things a lot more difficult. Try to run past them without aggroing the dangerous Saltspray Dragons and their boss. Use all your stances here, it'll help to avoid a group of enemies in the next area. *Hug the right wall from this point, and you should get into range of Cultist Rajazan without encountering any enemies. (You can get past the Saltspray Dragons by hugging the wall.) If you timed everything right, you should encounter Rajazan's group at the same time as, or slightly before, a pack of 3 Creeping Carp from the left. Activate Dark Escape (which should be ready by now) and run past Rajazan and the Carp. Do not run near any Outcast Assassins: they will use Leaping Mantis Sting and cripple you, wasting your run. * Run to the very end of the path. Use Storm Chaser as soon as Dark Escape ends to shake off any enemies that still follow you. Running Notes *A single Carp often follows you at the end. Stand at the westernmost point where you can't walk any further. It will come very close to you, often use a last skill and then retreat. Don't attack it. *Timing is critical. Remember that one death means starting all over again from the Harvest Temple. Pulling and Killing Rajazan Now it is time to kill Rajazan. Equip your longbow. *Attack Rajazan with your bow and immediately retreat to the west with Storm Chaser. This is neccessary to make him use Cultist's Fervor so he is enchanted. *As soon as you shake off your pursuers, hurry back and attack Rajazan again. *Then run to the west again without any speed enhancing stances. If everything goes right, the Outcasts will retreat. When they do, stop walking; Rajazan will come alone. If the Outcasts don't break off, activate Storm Chaser or Dark Escape! *If he has a staff in his hands, walk towards him until he equips his sword and slowly pull him backwards. *Killing him is the easiest part. Take out your daggers and use your first 3 skills regularly and use Troll Unguent whenever it is ready. Rajazan will soon be below 50% health. *When his health is <50%, repeatedly use Moebius Strike and Death Blossom (while remembering to stay under Troll Unguent). Notes on pulling |right|thumb|100px|Shaking off the Outcasts Several factors will determine how easily Rajazan is pulled. * If Rajazan is wielding his staff, he will be harder to pull than if he is wielding a sword. * If Rajazan is on the western side before the group, he will be easier to pull than if he is on the eastern side, behind the Outcasts. * Pulling him alone can really be tedious but don't give up! * Sometimes, outcasts will follow you even with Storm Chaser. Try to run in circles with speed enhancing stances, as shown in the adjoining picture. * Often, simply using Dash after pulling Rajazan the first time is enough to ensure that you are not followed. * The perfect run time from Harvest Temple to Rajazan is approximately 2 minutes and 30 seconds, this should ensure that the runner avoids unnecessary and sometimes fatal groups. Variant prof=assas/warr dagger=9+2 shadow=7+1 critic=10+1+2 tactics=10strikefangsblossomstrikesignetsprintescapedash/build The running order is dash>sprint>dash>dark escape>dash you should have broken aggro by then. Use Healing Signet in safe zone for a quick heal. See Also *Screenshots can be found |here. *Build:W/Mo Rajazan Farmer *Video Here